


Wedding Cake

by diamondgore



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Cake, Finger Sucking, Food Kink, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Wedding Night, yeah. yeah.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondgore/pseuds/diamondgore
Summary: It's a tradition to freeze wedding cake.
Relationships: Bobby Drake/Warren Worthington III
Kudos: 10





	Wedding Cake

**Author's Note:**

> It's just Warren eating cake from Bobby's hand. The usual.

A few hours earlier, Warren and Bobby had tied the knot. Finally getting married after years of postponing it due to chaos or wars. It was a brief moment of peace and they decided to celebrate.

It was the traditional Worthington lavish affair, with Bobby having little to no say in the whole matter. But it didn’t matter, he was going to spend the rest of his life with the man he knew he loved. He wouldn't want any more than that.

After a night of dancing and socializing, Warren and Bobby had retreated to their hotel room. Bobby carried Warren under the threshold, and he couldn’t wait to ravish his husband. He wasted no time in doing so when he placed a kiss on Warren’s lips before throwing him on the bed.

Warren hesitated when Bobby tried to kiss him again. “Can I get out of this first?” Warren asked, pointing at his complicated ensemble, “It’s a little uncomfortable.”

Bobby gave a small faux pout before getting off of him. “Sure. Of course.” He replied sticking his hand into his tie to undo it.

Warren had just begun to undress when Bobby had to answer the door to their hotel room. Jean stood outside with a pink cake box, she had a smile on her face and was surprised that Bobby was still fully dressed when she answered. 

“Your moms sent some of the left-over cake your way.” She said with a smile. “They want you to have it.”

She handed bobby the small box. It was likely they had gotten the smallest tier of their cake. Warren had spent months agonizing over how it looked and the flavors it contained, and it turned out to be a hit at their wedding.

“What am I supposed to do with it?” Bobby asked, obviously confused with the box.

“Dunno.” Jean shrugged. “Do with it what you want, whether you want to eat it or freeze it.”

“Thanks for the suggestion.” Bobby gazed contemplatively at the box, “Tell my mom and Worthy’s mom we say thanks.”

“Of course. You and Warren have a nice night.”

She shut the door before Bobby could get a quip in. As he turned around, Warren stripped down to just the garter-belt that was holding up his stockings and a pair of very lacy see-through underwear. That glorious outfit that he wore all night made from chiffon and lace was on the floor.

This was exactly how Bobby imagined his wedding night.

“This is nice, we can finally start a family without worrying about how custody would work,” Warren said, with an exasperated sigh. They had talked on and off during their relationship about kids, but never went through with it, afraid of how a breakup would affect them. Warren wanted the roses and the picket fence, and though he could do it alone, he wanted Bobby.

“How big of a family are we talking?” Bobby asked. 

“How does big enough for a soccer team sound?” Warren walked to Bobby, leaning down to press a kiss to Bobby’s lips, he draped his arms around Bobby. The only thing keeping them apart was the damn cake box “Big enough for you?”

“That’s a lot of kids, Wings.”

“I know, but maybe I can settle for less.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Warren kissed him again on the lips. “Did Jean drop off cake?”

Bobby nodded. “Is it good?”

“You should try it. It’s really good.” Warren hummed, before returning to the bed.

Bobby opened the box with curiosity. The cake was lightly frosted, with no fondant insight. It was beautifully decorated with simple white frosting, with the circumference piped with love and lined with sugar pearls.

“Do you want a bite?” Bobby asked licking frosting from his finger. It was vanilla icing, plain, and only slightly sweet.

Warren stuffed the last of the dress into the bag. “Of cake?”

“Yeah. Do you want some?”

Nodding, Warren sat back in the bed. He unfurled his wings finally stretching them out in the extravagant hotel room; his wingspan took up most of the bed, but he and Bobby would be able to figure out that situation later. Bobby was looking for a pair of forks by the minibar but couldn’t find any.

Extending his neck, Warren turned his head towards Bobby. “Are there no spoons?”

Bobby gave up, letting out a loud sigh of defeat. He took the cake out of the box and walked to the bed, plopping down next to Warren. “Yeah. No utensils. Unless you call a bottle opener a utensil. The frosting is really good though.”

“I know…the lemon cake and raspberry jam is good too,” Warren said dreamily, remembering their cake tasting fondly. “We can eat it tomorrow; you should put it away.”

He shifted to get on his knees so that he could drape his arms over Bobby. He pressed his face to Bobby’s neck. While Bobby wanted to pursue his carnal nature, he wanted to fulfill another desire in him. He shoved his fingers into the cake, pulling out a piece as Warren nipped at his ear.

“Hey, wings?” Bobby said, low and calm.

“Mhm?” Warren pulled away from Bobby’s ear.

“You really should try this cake.” He turned to face Warren moving his hand closer to Warren’s mouth. “Would you?”

Warren grinned, happily indulging Bobby’s wishes. He took his hands off of Bobby’s shoulders and took Bobby’s cake covered hand. He went for the large chunk of cake first, taking it in in a single bite, enjoying the fluffy lemon cake, and the sticky sweetness of the raspberry jam. He licked bits of vanilla frosting off his fingers. His tongue traced Bobby’s fingers, making a point of taking his index whole in his mouth. He bit down lightly, to tease him.

Bobby’s breath hitched.

Warren cleaned Bobby’s fingers, and then pressed his frosting covered lips to the side of Bobby’s. He still lingered close breath on Bobby's face. “Can I have some more, slushy?” He fluttered his eyelashes.

That short-circuited Bobby’s brain for a moment before he stuck his fingers back into the cake scooping out a little more into his hands. Some crumbs fell onto the bedding, but neither of them cared. Warren ate the cake out of his hand, licking the frosting off. He cleaned each of Bobby’s fingers delicately with his tongue. He put Bobby’s ring finger in his mouth and removed his wedding band with his mouth.

Warren sat up and removed the wedding band from his mouth, showing it off to Bobby. “Ta-da!”

Bobby placed the cake next to him, then grabbed Warren’s hair, pulling himself up to place a kiss on Warren’s mouth. It was a harsh kiss, and he could taste the leftover lemon and raspberry on his husband’s mouth.

Warren returned the kiss with a smile. He couldn’t think of anything better to do as they fell back on the bed together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@diamongore](https://diamondgore.tumblr.com), and on twitter [@goremeat! ](https://twitter.com/goremeat)
> 
> [](https://twitter.com/goremeat)  
> Please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed !


End file.
